


Yarn!Spike Checks Out the Xander Doll

by DragonsPhoenix



Series: Yarn!Spike [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yarn!Spike Checks Out the Xander Doll

**Author's Note:**

> The plot bunny came from [skargasm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm).

After the stupid cow got her money, she picked up three of the dolls – Willow, Buffy, and Angel – placed them into boxes, and then into a large bag. Grabbing Spike, she squeezed him against her chest, shrieking, “Oh, you are so cute, I could just eat you up.” 

“Lemme go! Lemme go!” Spike shouted until she tossed him back onto the desk. “Careful there,” he added as whichclothes and the woman headed out of the room. 

Spike sat up, leaned against the pile of books, and stared off into space. His face kept turning though, drifting towards the Xander-doll lying on the bed. It was hard not to look. Xander's skin was paler than Spike remembered although that might have been because he was dressed all in black. His pants were black. He had on some sort of tight, tight black shirt – not that Spike was looking or anything - but the topper was his leather jacket. Spike just couldn't keep his eyes off of the boy, er, doll. He turned his head away, for all of twenty seconds. Xander looked... delicious. “And why am I sitting here alone?” he asked himself. 

Spike stood and with a “Got to find a better way to get around”, tossed himself off the desk. It was a quick climb up to the bed, given his motivation, but then Spike was kicking himself for the lameness of his “Come here often?” line until he thought he saw a smirk play itself across Xander's lips. “Quiet, are ya? That's all right; I'm bold enough for the both of us.” 

Spike leaned in for a kiss. Xander's lips twitched under his but didn't move otherwise. “Playing coy? Like a challenge, I do,” Spike said as he kissed his way across Xander's jaw and to his neck. As Spike rubbed his hand across Xander's chest, the jacket fell back. “Hey,” he said, sounding pleased. “Your clothes come off.” Thoughts of how Xander would look naked had him pushing up the shirt until Xander's torso was revealed in all its glory. “Nice abs,” he said as he lowered his head to kiss his way along the ridges. 

“Time to lose these,” Spike leered as he slipped his hand under Xander's pants. He looked up, turned his head to the side a bit, and shifted his hand around. “Bloody hell,” he shouted as he pulled his hand out of the pants and threw himself on the bed next to Xander. “Neither one of us has cocks!” 

They both stared up at the ceiling without speaking. After a few moments, Spike slipped his hand on top of Xander's.


End file.
